Il y avait des jours
by Arekuruu
Summary: Il y avait des jours où Ryou ne savait plus quoi penser de l'autre. L'angoisse qui étreignait son coeur se faisait parfois si forte qu'il ne se rendait presque plus compte que ce n'était pas un "lui" ou un "moi"... C'était eux. Tendershipping, One-shot


**Auteur :** Arekuruu

**Genre : **Romance / Angst

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Tendershipping

**Disclaimer : **Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura et tout ce qui a un rapport avec le manga Yu-Gi-Oh! appartiennent entièrement à Kazuki Takahashi, même si je ne serai pas contre un Ryou Bakura pour Noël.

**WARNING ! : **Cette fanfiction qui, je l'espère, deviendra une série d'OS contiendra pas mal de spoiler quant à l'anime (jusqu'à Battlecity en l'occurrence) mais comportera également certaines allusions **shonen-ai** (voire yaoi ?) entre **Ryou Bakura** et **Yami Bakura** et uniquement eux !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bienvenue sur ce premier one shot qui sera certainement le début d'une série d'OS ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce premier texte car je voulais surtout me centrer sur le point de vue de Ryou, la « victime » x) Enfin, j'espère que le style ne vous rebutera pas et que, malgré toutes les erreurs présentes dans un si petit OS, vous apprécierez le résultat final.

Bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y avait des jours où Ryou ne savait plus où finissaient ses propres pensées et où débutaient celles de _l'esprit_ qui hantait son corps.

Et lorsqu'il pensait à cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur, d'une peur indescriptible, d'un dégoût démesuré en sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus se débarrasser de l'objet qui les attachait, que désormais sa vie toute entièrement dépendait de _l'autre_.

Dans ces brefs moments, le jeune homme pouvait être sûr d'entendre une voix profonde et teintée d'amusement –si différente de la sienne - murmurer à son oreille qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, que depuis le tout début son destin avait été scellé et que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à craindre car _il _sera la seule et unique personne qui pourrait posséder son corps de cette manière.

Et comme toutes les fois où _l'esprit_ lui faisait cette étrange promesse, Ryou se laissa aller dans une troublante confusion, ne sachant plus distinguer le vrai du faux.

Malgré le sentiment de répulsion que lui inspirait _Bakura_ - comme il aimait à l'appeler ainsi – et l'Anneau du Millenium qu'il portait autour de son cou, Ryou ne pouvait pas ignorer la douce chaleur qui enveloppait son cœur dès lors qu'il se retrouvait seul et qu'il ressentait la présence étonnamment rassurante de _l'autre_.

Et tandis que, chancelant devant la vision d'un des trois dieux égyptiens, il observait _son_ dos et _ses_ bras écartés en signe de protection, il se dit que finalement il avait peut-être eu tort d'avoir tant douté de _lui_, que cette promesse possédait peut-être réellement un sens et qu'il n'était pas la seule victime de toute cette histoire.

Le désir de toucher _Bakura _le saisit mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger et une énorme explosion de lumière - mélange de magies virtuelles, réelles et mentales – le traversa tout entier. Il s'écroula au sol, incapable de résister à la bourrasque qui aurait put lui être fatale mais il ne fit plus attention au monde qui l'entourait… _Bakura_ avait disparut de la surface de son esprit. _Il_ l'avait sauvé, et les raisons de _son_ geste lui importaient peu.

Ryou fut frappé de stupeur en se rendant compte qu'en réalité, ce n'était plus seulement sa vie qui dépendait de _l'autre_ mais aussi son existence. Et alors qu'il se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience, il se dit que peut-être que lui aussi, petit humain insignifiant, _lui_ était indispensable.

Dans les ténèbres de son esprit, il crut entendre_ sa_ voix, hésitante et fragile, mais toujours présente qui lui confirmait très faiblement sa pensée. Le fait de_ le_ sentir à nouveau avec lui avait quelque chose de terriblement oppressant… Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de soulagement à l'idée de ne plus être seul, un minuscule sentiment de réconfort.

Et cela lui suffisait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh oui, c'est déjà fini !

Je sais, c'est assez court mais j'espère que cela n'a pas troublé votre lecture xD

Bref, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai bien respecté le caractère du personnage étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris du Bakura x Ryou – Et dans le fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh aussi n_n'.

Enfin bon, j'espère pouvoir m'améliorer grâce à de l'entraînement (et grâce à vous aussi, si vous me laissez des reviews =P)

Aussi, je ne sais pas trop si cet OS est vraiment ce que l'on peut qualifier de « angst » mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre… ?

Le prochain sera toujours « Romance » mais il sera non plus classé « Angst » mais bien « Humor ». Eh oui, vous avez bien lu, les mots « Yami Bakura » et « Humor » seront bien dans un même texte ! Si si, je vous assure, c'est possible ! XD

Enfin bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cet OS ! (Et ce commentaire de fin qui l'accompagne x3)

A bientôt… ?

Arekuruu


End file.
